The Legend of Ooo
by GamerTacticsInc
Summary: Link has been courting Zelda since his return from Termina, and they're relationship has gone well, one night, an unknown evil came and took Zelda. Link followed her kidnapper into a strange portal, landing in the realm of Ooo. Link is determined to save Zelda and along the way, meets Finn the Human boy. Together they work to stop evil.


**A/N: This, is my fourth fanfic, and I have to say, I have improved a little. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Adventure Time.**

* * *

A young boy and girl sat on marble steps. The boy is wearing a green tunic with a cone shaped hat that hung to his shoulder blades. On his back, a long sword in a brown scabbard and a blue four point shield with an intricate design. The girl was wearing a long teal dress and a headdress that sat comfortably over her long blonde, hair. Together, the two held hands and watched as the wind danced through the flowers. The girl looked at her friend and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Link, what's the rest of the world like?" she asked staring intently at the arched entrance to the courtyard.

"Well Zel, it's not all like the courtyards here. Some places, yes, but others are just dark and depressing." Link responded as he looked off into the sky.

Zelda didn't seem to hear the dark and depressing part "Oh how I want to see it all, I want to see the world like you do." she snuggled a little closer to the boy.

The boy sighed "I thought the same thing before I left the forest, all I wanted was to see what the world was like, but in the end got this groundbreaking adventure where I saved all of Hyrule and lost seven years of my life."

"But in the end, you did good, you _helped_ everyone." she said pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, then you sent me back so I wouldn't have to be a hero." he chuckled.

Zelda hit his arm playfully "And then you go off and do it all again in another land."

Link chuckled "I guess I'm just bound by fate to be a hero."

The girl looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly "You're my hero."

Their lips came together, electricity seemed to spread through their bodies from the contact.

Eventually, they broke apart "You're so sappy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The young princess stirred in her sleep, disturbed by a noise in her bedroom. Her eyelids fluttered open as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Link?" she muttered as she looked around, seeing no one.

She sat up in her bed, attempting to find some signs of life, seeing nothing she lied back down. She felt a cold chill run down her spine, habit causing her to tighten the blanket around her. She felt a bony hand run over her cheek as the chill covered her body. She let out a scream, hoping to the goddesses that someone will hear it as the hand covers her mouth. The creature tosses the girl over it's shoulder and raised it's hand to open a portal. The sound of boots against wood could be heard outside the door, followed by a loud knock.

"Zel, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Zellie?"

Silence.

The door burst open to reveal the young boy from before, brandishing a long golden sword and his four point shield, still in his green tunic and pointy hat. The figure stepped through the portal as Link leaped at the figure, ready to hack it in two, but the monster stepped through the portal leaving the young swordsman to crash into the floor. The portal began to slowly close and Link did the only thing he could do, he leapt through the gate to save the one he loved, but as his body sank into the darkness, he lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link slowly faded back into consciousness, his head throbbing in pain. The scent of sugar filling his nostrils. He opened his eyes, but his vision blurred, making it impossible to make out anything.

Suddenly, a soft voice could be heard "You're finally awake."

The ringing in his ears kept him from hearing the voice directly, so he said the only name that he could think about "Zelda?"

A light giggle came from his right side "No you donk, I am Princess Bubblegum."

Finally, Links vision cleared, revealing that he was in a small hospital bed, covered with a light sheet. On his right, was a young woman, around the age of eighteen. She watched as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He finally snapped out of his trance and turned to the princess.

"Where am I?" He asked, as he slowly sat up, careful not to move to quickly and let nausea attack him.

"You're in the Candy Kingdom, my guards found you in the woods unconscious."

Link looked at the other hospital beds in the large room "Did you find anyone else?"

"No, just you and a floating ball of light." she said.

A ball of light? A fairy maybe? It couldn't be, he didn't have a fairy. Navi, he still hadn't found and Tatl was back in Termina.

He looked around until the princess opened the door and a light blue ball of light darted in.

"Link, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere? Can you walk?" the fairy flew around his body franticly and Link couldn't help but chuckle at his best friends worry.

"I'm fine Navi." he said and the fairy landed on his shoulder, hugging his neck.

"I missed you." the little ball of light said.

"I missed you too." the boy replied.

Link slowly stood from the bed "Where is my equipment?"

The ruler pointed to the wall, on said wall, was Link's sword and shield "You know, I've never heard someone speak so much Rainicorn before." she said, though Link didn't hear her.

He grinned and picked up his weaponry, hooking the scabbard to his back and throwing the shield over it. His smile fell as he dusted off his tunic and a small piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and read it, it was the note Zelda gave him that changed his life. It was simple and to the point: "This is Link, he's under my orders to save Hyrule -Princess Zelda"

Tears formed in Link's eyes, he _had_ to save her. He walked towards the door, and slowly opened it. He stepped out from the room waving his thanks to the Candy Kingdom's ruler before setting out. Once he stepped outside the castle doors, he stood in shock at the sight before him.

A large town, filled with **candy** people. They ran around in the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives. Little lollipops were chasing each other through the streets, while large bars of taffy attempted to calm them down. A rather large cinnamon bun was screaming and flailing its arms through the street. Sitting atop the walls, were two large creatures with pink orbs for heads.

"Navi," Link started "You're seeing this two right?" Navi nodded.

Link tried to not let total shock get the better of him as he moved through the hectic streets, eventually bumping into something.

"Oops, sorry." he muttered.

"It's ok, things happen." the feminine voice said.

Link looked up to see who he bumped into, eyes widening when he saw a large, rainbow horse.

"Anyway," the horse started "who are you?"

"I'm Link, and you?" he introduced, then asked.

"I am Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum's Rainicorn." the horse replied.

Link chuckled "I've never known any animal to talk, or speak Hylian for that matter."

Lady looked confused "Hylian? I've never heard of that, I speak Rainicorn."

Link was shock and looked to Navi for advice, though she had no explanation.

Link needed an answer to where Zelda was so he had to know where _he _was.

"Where … where are we?" he asked.

"We are in the land of Ooo, it consists of many kingdoms, most of which are run by a princess."

Link stood in thought until finally saying "This place, does it have any … evil, in it?"

The Rainicorn nodded "Yes, but Ooo's greatest heroes Finn the Human and Jake the Dog always save us from it."

'_She blushed at the mention of this Jake person, so it must be someone she cares about.' _Link thought.

Link sighed "Very well, thank you for your help."

He walked by and waved goodbye to the princesses steed. Once he found the gate, he made his way into the cotton candy forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Finn!" a voice called out.

"What?" Another called back.

"Dinner's ready."

"Coming!"

The treehouse was large but not complicated, a young boy came down the ladder into the kitchen/dining room. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts, along with some black booties with white cuffs, on his head rested a white mask with the face cut out that had two little nubs on each side. The other voice, being a large orange dog that stood on two legs, with large eyes. The dog was stirring something in a pot, steam rising out of the top.

"What we got, Jake?" the boy asked.

"We got spaghetti, with my new sauce." the dog replied.

"Awsome." The boy sat down at the table while the dog put spaghetti in two plates, handing one to Finn.

The two ate in silence until a small ringing noise caught their attention, a slight glow coming from Finn's green backpack.

"What the nut is goin' on with your pack man?" Jake asked.

"I dunno." Finn said as he dug through the bag, trying to find the source of the light.

Finally, he pulled out a small, burlap sack. "Its the little people bag." Finn said as he poured small figurines onto the table.

"I thought you weren't gonna mess with those anymore man." Jake said while looking over the figures as they sprang to life and moved on their own.

"I'm not, I'm just seeing whats goin' on with the light." Finn replied as he looked over the little people.

Most of the figurines had broken off into groups, others into pairs, but one lonely little person was wading through the crowds, as if looking for someone. Finn picked up the figure to get a better look at it; the person had on a green shirt that trailed to above it's knees, at its waist, was a brown belt, across it's shoulder was a strap that led to a sword and shield. The little person also had blonde hair that was slightly covered by a green cone shaped hat. On it's belt, though, sat an odd pouch. Finn un-clipped the bag to see if he could open in, as he did a small paper fell out. The little figure picked up the note and cried a little as it stuffed the paper into it's pocket. Finn put it's pack back on its waist, and the figure pulled out a small, blue potato shaped item and put it to it's mouth. The soft sound filled the area as it continued to search for whatever it was looking for.

"I didn't see that little one before, do you know who it is." the god asked.

"No, but, he has to be somewhere in Ooo." Finn said as he shoveled the magic figures into the sack.

"You wanna go find him?" Jake asked.

Finn sat there for a second before saying "Why not, got nothin' better to do."

Within a few minutes, Finn had his demon blood sword on his back as the two left there treehouse in search of the mysterious stranger.


End file.
